onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Gild Tesoro
Gild Tesoro era uno degli uomini più ricchi al mondo, proprietario della Gran Tesoro. Aspetto Tesoro è un uomo molto alto e muscoloso con i capelli verdi e lisci pettinati all'indietro. Indossa un completo rosa con una striscia verticale bianca che lo percorre e sotto di esso una camicia, anch'essa bianca. Sulla schiena ha marchiata a fuoco una stella, che copre il simbolo di schiavitù impressogli dai nobili mondiali. Sfoggia numerosi gioielli d'oro, tra cui anelli a ogni dito, orecchini con pendenti a forma di stella e una spilla con la stessa forma a cui è attaccata una catena. Indossa anche un paio di occhiali di sole con le lenti viola e con rifiniture a forma di ali. Durante le sue esibizioni sfoggia un completo bianco e un cappello a cilindro abbinato. Galleria Tesoro bambino.png|Tesoro da bambino Tesoro giovane.png|Tesoro da giovane Tesoro marchio.png|Il marchio della schiavitù Tesoro cicatrice.png|La cicatrice che copre il marchio Carattere Quando era un bambino Tesoro amava cantare e ballare, al punto che desiderava entrare nell'industria del divertimento. Tuttavia, vista l'estrema povertà della sua famiglia, finì per essere un criminale. Cambiò atteggiamento quando conobbe Stella, ma dopo la sua morte tornò quello di prima. La morte di Stella, inoltre, spinse Tesoro a diventare ossessionato dal denaro, al punto da accumularne oltre l'immaginabile per diventare la persona più influente al mondo, anche se inizialmente era spinto dalle buone intenzioni di non perdere più nessuno di importante. Il fatto che lui stesso sia stato uno schiavo dei nobili mondiali lo ha spinto ad odiare le persone ricche e aristocratiche, anche se paradossalmente è ciò che lui stesso è diventato. Crede che tutti e tutto nel mondo sia controllato dai soldi e il solo destino di chi non ne abbia è quello di essere schiacciato dai potenti e diventare schiavo di qualcun'altro. Pretende di essere l'unico a potere stabilire cosa sia o non sia divertente, al punto da uccidere chi ride di fronte a lui. Relazioni Stella Stella era una schiava di cui Tesoro si innamorò. Il suo amore era ricambiato dalla ragazza e i due passavano molto tempo a chiacchierare attraverso le sbarre della cella in cui Stella era tenuta prigioniera. Tesoro si ripropose di comprare la sua libertà, tuttavia Stella fu comprata da un nobile mondiale e morì poco tempo dopo. Da allora Tesoro fu ossessionato dal denaro, la cui mancanza gli aveva impedito di salvare Stella. Forza e abilità Tesoro era il proprietario e il governatore indiscusso della Gran Tesoro, una vera e propria nazione su cui aveva il pieno controllo e su cui il Governo Mondiale non aveva la minima autorità. Era inoltre in possesso del venti per cento di tutta la ricchezza mondiale, che gli garantiva un'ineguagliabile influenza a livello globale. Koala ha paragonato il suo potere a quello dei nobili mondiali. Tuttavia, dopo il suo arresto, ha perso tutto questo potere. Perfino Do Flamingo, un ex membro della Flotta dei sette la cui potenza è riconosciuta a livello mondiale, non è riuscito a ucciderlo e alla fine ha preferito legarsi a lui piuttosto che inimicarselo. Tesoro è riuscito a sconfiggere con facilità Zoro, uno spadaccino con una taglia molto alta sulla testa. Oltre a ciò Tesoro è anche un abile cantante e ballerino. Frutto del diavolo Tesoro ha mangiato il frutto Gold Gold, della categoria Paramisha, che gli consente di manipolare a piacimento l'oro che lo circonda. Poiché Tesoro agisce sulla Gran Tesoro, una nave costituita da tonnellate d'oro, ha un'infinita quantità di minerale prezioso da controllare. Tesoro utilizza il suo potere principalmente per tenere sotto controllo tutte le persone che si trovano sulla Gran Tesoro, dato che al loro ingresso vengono ricoperte da polvere d'oro. Può inoltre trasformare in statue d'oro chi che si oppone a lui o chi semplicemente lo infastidisce. In combattimento Tesoro utilizza l'oro a sua disposizione per creare armature resistentissime per sé e per i suoi uomini. L'immensa disponibilità di oro gli consente addirittura di creare un gigantesco golem con il quale ottiene un immenso potere offensivo e difensivo e dal quale, in modo non specificato, può generare raggi laser in grado di distruggere intere navi. Storia Passato Tesoro nacque in una famiglia povera. Suo padre perse molti dei loro soldi al gioco d'azzardo, motivo per cui tempo dopo non si poté permettere un intervento chirurgico che gli avrebbe salvato la vita. Tesoro scappò di casa all'età di dodici anni e iniziò a condurre una vita da criminale e a sperperare tutti i soldi che accumulava nel gioco e in alcolici. All'età di sedici anni Tesoro perse un'ingente somma a un casinò illegale: gli amici gli voltarono le spalle e venne reso uno schiavo. Il ragazzo comunque riuscì a fuggire dal commerciante di schiavi, anche se riportando diverse ferite. In seguito conobbe Stella, una schiava in vendita in un negozio di umani, e i due si innamorarono. Poiché la ragazza odiava i criminali Tesoro iniziò ad racimolare soldi in modo onesto per poterla comprare e liberare. Tuttavia, tre anni dopo, un nobile mondiale comprò Stella, così Tesoro lo attaccò, ma venne sconfitto dalle sue guardie e schiavizzato. Tesoro venne quindi condotto a Marijoa, dove fu continuamente maltrattato dai suoi padroni, che addirittura gli proibirono di sorridere. Due anni dopo Tesoro scoprì che Stella era morta; per questo si convinse che solo il denaro gli avrebbe permesso di salvarle la vita e rimase ossessionato dalla ricchezza. Tesoro venne liberato dalla schiavitù cinque anni dopo, durante l'incursione di Fisher Tiger a Marijoa, e ritornò a condurre una vita criminosa come pirata. Tre anni più tardi i Pirati di Don Quijote tennero un'asta per la vendita del frutto Gold Gold, anche se Do Flamingo in realtà intendeva tenerlo e impossessarsi del denaro. Tesoro mandò alcuni assassini all'asta che uccisero molte persone e si impossessarono del frutto. Do Flamingo si infuriò e da allora tentò diverse volte di uccidere Tesoro, senza però riuscirci. Alla fine Do Flamingo decise di collaborare con Tesoro e gli diede alcuni contatti con il Governo Mondiale. La ricchezza di Tesoro crebbe in maniera esponenziale nel corso degli anni, al punto che riuscì a costruire la Gran Tesoro e a diventare una delle persone più ricche e influenti al mondo. Ad un certo punto Tesoro ebbe la meglio su Bill, che da allora divenne un suo sottoposto. Saga di Silver Mine Tesoro viene informato da Tanaka che Silver Mine è affondata assieme a Bill. Speciale TV 11 Venuto a conoscenza che è stata segnalata l'esistenza di un'abitante dell'isola Alchemi Tesoro incarica Mad Treasure di catturarla e farsi consegnare l'oro puro. Tanaka più tardi informa Tesoro che Treasure è scomparso. Film 13 Tesoro e Carina conducono uno show nella baia di Gran Tesoro quando i pirati di Cappello di paglia, appena arrivati, vengono attaccati da Long Long e i suoi uomini. Tesoro fa in modo che lo scontro diventi l'evento principale dello spettacolo, dopodiché utilizza i suoi poteri per catturare i pirati sconfitti e li trasforma in statue d'oro. Tesoro, consapevole della fama dei nuovi arrivati, decide di farne la vittima di una truffa e renderli i protagonisti di uno scherzo. I suoi sottoposti gli prestano denaro a credito ed essi vincono molti milioni di Berry, finché Tesoro in persona li raggiunge e gli propone un'ultima scommessa. Rufy accetta la proposta, ma Baccarat interviene e con i suoi poteri rende sfortunato Rufy facendolo quindi perdere. Tesoro allora pretende che la ciurma restituisca tutti i soldi prestati, ma essa si rifiuta poiché è stata truffata. A quel punto gli uomini di Tesoro attaccano la ciurma di Rufy, mentre Roronoa Zoro decide di affrontare direttamente il loro capo, che però con estrema facilità lo intrappola nell'oro. Tesoro si accorda allora con la ciurma: ucciderà Zoro il giorno seguente a mezzanotte, a meno che i suoi compagni non riescano a racimolare tutti i soldi che gli devono. Il giorno successivo Spandam si presenta di fronte a Tesoro con l'incarico di ritirare il tributo dovuto periodicamente dall'uomo ai nobili mondiali. Tesoro gli consegna il dovuto ma, notando la sua incompetenza, incarica Tanaka di richiedere la presenza di dieci navi della Marina. When Luffy and Franky infiltrated Gran Tesoro's main hotel and attempted to disconnect several Eizo Den Den Mushis, they were discovered and Tesoro and Tanaka confronted the two Straw Hats. Tesoro stabbed Franky in the back before overwhelming Luffy and encasing his arms in gold, saying that people can only succeed with money. Luffy refused to let Tesoro control him, angering him, but Tesoro decided to give Luffy the chance to continue defying him for fun as he had Tanaka send Luffy and Franky down to the large golden prison. Tesoro had his spectacle all laid out, and just as planned, Carina led the Straw Hats except Luffy and Franky into the spectacle, where Tesoro trapped them. He then flooded the room where Luffy and Franky were in as he prepared to execute Zoro. However, the power in Gran Tesoro suddenly went out, and the Straw Hats revealed that Carina was on their side and they were actually the ones tricking him. Seawater then sprayed all across Gran Tesoro, washing the gold dust off of everyone and freeing them from Tesoro's control over them. Luffy, Franky, and Zoro then arrived to take on Tesoro, who was in a fit of rage as he remembered his past and began hungering for power and control. Tesoro then blew up the hotel and summoned massive waves of gold to encase everyone with. Tesoro gave Tanaka, Baccarat, and Dice golden armor and weapons, and he put himself inside a giant gold golem. Tesoro overpowered Luffy and sent everyone else running in fear as he attacked Gran Tesoro. As Zoro battled Dice, Tesoro grabbed Zoro's swords with gold tendrils, allowing Dice to take the swords for himself. Tesoro then attacked some of the Straw Hats, and Luffy resumed attacking him. During their battle, Tesoro came under fire by Marine ships, who were seeking to destroy Gran Tesoro. Tesoro shot golden beams, known as Gon Fuoco di Dio, at the Marine ships, but Luffy attacked him by surprise with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk in the face, causing Tesoro to hit Luffy with Gon Inferno, sending him flying far away. Tesoro then tried to get revenge on Carina by stomping on her, but Nami rescued her. However, Tesoro grabbed Nami and taunted Luffy as he threw her to the ground. Luffy managed to rescue both Nami and Carina and threw them to safety as Tesoro struck him. However, Luffy shattered Tesoro's golem forearm by activating Gear Fourth, and Luffy sent Tesoro crashing to the ground with a Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun to the face. However, when Tanaka, Baccarat, and Dice were defeated and Tesoro's remaining men ran away in fear, Tesoro turned his golem into liquid gold and swamped everyone in Gran Tesoro with it, trapping them. Luffy was still in the air, but Tesoro continued provoking him as he asserted his supremacy while standing on top of a mountain of gold tendrils. As Luffy charged, Tesoro sent a massive gold tendril after him, an attack known as Gon L'ira di Dio. However, after a huge clash, Luffy managed to break through the tendril with Gomu Gomu no Leo Rex Bazooka and unleash a finishing blow on Tesoro, sending him falling onto one of the Marine ships, where he was arrested by the Marines; his last thoughts before losing consciousness was Stella's last words of gratitude to him. Navigazione en:Gild Tesoro Categoria:Personaggi filler Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Ex schiavi Categoria:Ex pirati